


Playing With Food

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: APH Italy is disappointed, Awkward, Fetish, Food Fetish, Food Kink, Food Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Issues, Literal Sleeping Together, Mindfuck, No Plot/Plotless, No shame, Okay i am done with my pathetic excused in the form of tags., Okay maybe a little plot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleeping Together, Smut, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr has ruined my life but i am still okay with it, What Have I Done, a delicious Italian entree, awkward in general, awkward to read, awkward to tag, awkward to think about, awkward to write, confession simulator, dirty confession, dirty confession simulator, ehh, here you go you sick perverts., i forgot a couple hang on, i need to seek professional help, nope - Freeform, nopes out of the room, okai bai, okay im done, sleeping with food, taes food, wait---im a pervert too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tae can make some delicious lasagna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Food

**Author's Note:**

> i have no shame. I know....  
> Well i came across this dirty confession, and then i thought to myself: "HMMMM CAN I WRITE A FIC ON THAT?"
> 
> yes. I can. I can do WHATEVER ZE FUCK I WAANT. And this is the result. This contains smut... (Lets just wrap it up as a food kink, and there is plenty of awkwardness. Dont worry. Its shirt so you all wont to suffer long. Here is this not-even-headcannon-this shouldnt-be-a-thing one shot. I didn't even take the time to edit it god im a horrible person k im done now bye

"For heaven's sake, boy! Why do you always show up without calling in advance?" Tae stood up to her grandson's childhood friend, angrily flailing about. "Its not hard to give me some warning is it?"

Koujaku was smiling and enduring the lecture when Aoba walked to the table and stacked the dishes up and carried them to the kitchen sink.

"I told Aoba I was stopping by."

"So you conveniently drop by when I'm cooking dinner?" Tae sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, her way in saying she is losing hope in the future generation. "Clean up when you're done." She then turned on her heels, and strode out of the room.

"You know, you're welcome to stay over for the night if you want..." Aoba offered, slumping into the chair across from Koujaku and straightening the placemats.

Koujaku frowned. "I'm sorry. I have to set up shop bright and early tomorrow." He stood up, stretching. "Besides, I had to come by and make sure Tae-san still has it in her--and my god does she ever. Such an amazing chef. Even with Italian food.

Aoba scowled. "Well, take some leftovers and go drool over her food somewhere else. You have to wake up early so leave."

Koujaku scooped a generous helping of the pasta into a plastic container and snapped the lid. He then smiled, pulling his friend into a hug. "Thank you."

"Stay safe" Aoba bid farewell to the older, who was making his way down the road. 

 

Koujaku strode at a brisk pace, the cold making his face feel numb. He was in a rush to get home, because he kept eyeing the lasagna in his hands. Maybe he wasn't so full after all. His mouth began to water and then he was suddenly hungry again.

Arriving home, he all but ran to the kitchen, ripping the lid off the container and slabbed the pasta onto a plate. Putting then in the microwave and setting it for a few seconds, he watched intently at the lasagna rotating tauntingly on the turn table. The final seconds were counted down in his head, and when it hit the one second mark, Koujaku dived for the appliance, opening it before it could even beep.

The smell of Tae's lasagna wafted to his nose and it was all drugs and glory after that. He threw in a fork, and bounded to his room, taking a bite of it along the way.

 

Settling into his futon he took a couple bites. The cheese melting onto his tongue, assenting the juicy hamburger and spicy tomato sauce, harvested straight from Aoba's backyard.

Suddenly, he felt his cock twitch.

Then it twitched again.

Koujaku tried to ignore the growing erection in his pants, but then something clicked.

He looked at the still heaping mound of pasta on the plate, then to his dick. Back to the pasta, then to his dick.

Thats weird but.....

Koujaku looked around. Nobody would see him.

Fuck it. why not.

He wiggled out of his jeans, and removed his kimono, leaving him in his obi, and he brought the tip to the lasagna. The warm pasta turned him on even more, as he pushed in. Little further, his cock enveloped between the cheesy layers of bliss.

He hissed at the feeling, and didn't hesitate to thrust repeatedly into the food.

"Ah....hah...." Koujaku started slow, but picked up the pace, wet squishy sounds loud in his ear as he kept hold of the food he was fucking.

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

He was nearing his climax, when he switched positions. With a leg standing up and a knee on the futon, he penetrated the lasagna with hard pounding movements. The pasta was beginning to make a mess and fall apart.

"Aah!!" He released his seed in between the heavenly layers, and then stood there, staring at the tomato-cum mixture puddling on the plate.

He sighed and pulled out, setting it on the pillow next to him, and fell asleep next to what he felt was the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my Wattpad. (DRAMAtical_Panda)  
> It is part of a series of one shots I am writing. (Wanna see the picture that prompted me to write this? Its on there. Just navigate to the chapter and yada yada yada,...) https://www.wattpad.com/198922120-dramatical-murder-one-shots-needing-requests


End file.
